


Shelter From The Storm

by Sandyclaws68



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nine weeks of summer, Prompt Fill, Summer Sky, The ninken are big babies, Thunderstorms, Week 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: If asked about summer thunderstorms the ninken would deny, to their dying breaths, being afraid of them.Iruka knows better.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 205
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Shelter From The Storm

The sky had been a stunning, pure blue - the kind of blue that only a summer day could produce - when Iruka had taken the time to stroll through the playground during lunch recess. As much as he excelled as the academy headmaster (and as much as he appreciated the salary increase) he often regretted taking the position. His day-to-day contact with the majority of students was limited, so he made every effort to devote at least one lunch hour a week to interacting with the children.

But most of his afternoon had been spent in meetings with the Academy Board of Trustees; important meetings that required all of his focus to navigate through the twists and turns of education politics. So it was with some surprise that he heard the rumblings of thunder shortly after the final bell. The sky outside his office window was still blue, though, so he figured an extra hour of work was possible.

Barely fifteen minutes later, though, Iruka was re-thinking that estimate. Black clouds were piling up thick and fast and the thunder had become almost a constant background growl. No rain was falling yet, but judging by the sky when it did finally start it was likely to be impressive He started to pack up his bag with paperwork that he could take care of at home and made his way through the quiet halls. He was just about to open the door when the air was rent by a loud  **_*crack*_ ** that caused him to start. The resulting thunder was so loud it felt as if it had physically pushed against his eardrums.

And then the rain started, slow at first, and then a cloudburst of epic proportions. For a moment Iruka thought it would be best to stay where he was until it all blew over, but then. . .

“ _ SHIT!!! _ “ He ran out into the raging storm, making the hand signs for the Body Flicker as he moved. It would take a lot of chakra to get him all the way to the Hatake estate, but it had to be done. He took a deep breath to focus his mind before completing the last sign, hoping the jump wouldn’t drain him to the point of collapse.

He landed in the large living room of the house, staggering as his legs wobbled slightly. He managed to stay upright, though, taking a moment to gather himself and drop his bag before following the sounds of canine whimpering that were clearly audible from the kitchen.

“SENSEI!” both Bisuke and Guruko cried out as soon as they saw him, rushing over to where he stood. Iruka knelt and, uncaring of how drenched his clothes were, gathered the two youngest of the ninken into his arms. He could feel the fine tremors racking both furry bodies, and felt a sudden pang of guilt.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, rubbing his cheek on the top of Bisuke’s head. “I lost track of time and forgot all of you would be at the house alone.” He looked up and saw that the rest of the pack had come closer, Pakkun attempting to look as disinterested as usual and Buru pressing his weight against Iruka’s back.

He struggled to his feet, still holding the two ninken. “Let’s get you guys settled in the living room.” He shivered; the storm had brought with it a noticeable drop in the temperature. “I’ll start a fire and we can spend the rest of the evening there, okay?”

“You’d best get out of those wet clothes, sensei,” Pakkun commented. “Boss won’t like it if you end up sick because of us.”

Iruka grunted, finally feeling the clamminess of the damp fabric. “I’ll start that fire for all of you first.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

Almost two hours after the storm had passed Kakashi made his way through the village, tiredness slowing his steps despite his eagerness to be at home. It had been a long day, mostly taken up by an interminable meeting with trade representatives from Amegakure, and now he was longing for a hot shower and the comfort of his bed and his husband. He felt a little guilty at not sparing many thoughts for the ninken, knowing that they would have been greatly disturbed by the recent storm’s violence, but he trusted that Iruka had taken care of them, the way he took care of most things.

The house came into view, the warmth in the front windows a welcome sight. He sped up, wanting to be in there. Wanting to enjoy the comfort of his family, however unorthodox its composition. He decided to just teleport the last few yards, landing lightly in the kitchen with a swirl of leaves.

It was quiet, a little too quiet for their household. Kakashi left the kitchen and made his way down the hall, stopping briefly to see if Iruka was in his office before turning a corner of the hallway. He stopped short in the archway of the living room, a smile slowly growing on his lips as he took in the tableau before him.

Iruka was stretched out of the sofa, his hair loose and wearing a long sleeved  _ Icha Icha _ t-shirt with sweatpants. He was sound asleep, snoring softly. One arm hung off the edge of the sofa, fingers almost reaching the floor. The other was draped across Bisuke’s back, who was curled up on Iruka’s stomach. The rest of the pack was scattered about the room, most of them in front of the fireplace which still glowed with the embers of an earlier blaze.

Kakashi tugged his mask down and made his way to the sofa, steps soft and careful to avoid all of the ninken. He managed to sit down on the edge of the sofa and eased Bisuke out from under Iruka’s arm, placing the ninken on the floor beside Uhei. He brushed a lock of hair away from his husband’s face, laughing softly when Iruka’s nose wrinkled at the ticklish sensation. Unable to resist he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on that nose before pulling back, waiting a beat as Iruka’s eyes squeezed together before blinking open.

“You’re home,” he said, voice rough from sleep. “Are you hungry? I can fix something quick.”

Kakashi laid a hand on Iruka’s shoulder when the other man started to sit up. “No, I’m not hungry,” he replied, nudging his husband’s hip with one knee. “Make room.”

Iruka laughed and shifted on the sofa so there was enough room for Kakashi to lay down and then he curled up beside him, head on Kakashi’s chest and one leg thrown over both of the other man’s.

The ninken never even stirred.


End file.
